Steel Knights
Overview Despite their name, the Steel Knights operate in the shadows just like the ninja, but they are more heavily armored and much more militaristic in their operations. They act like a more selfish and impulsive variation of the ninja leading Sensei Wu to even state how he is disgusted with them. They start off as enemies of the ninja but help them through several encounters and gradually grow out of their behavior in favor of being permanent heroes. Members * Kent Kent is the leader of the group. He is the most assertive, vicious, callous, and merciless of them. He founded the group to locate locate his abducted sister and put a stop to the order of the undying light when the police refused to believe him. He is the brains behind the operation with a high-tech staff and control over machinery. * Elle Elle is Kent's best friend from childhood and the second in command of the group. In contrast, she has more altruistic motives and serves as both a moral beacon and a stealthy scout. She joined in order to help Kent rescue his sister and insists on counterbalancing his more selfish behavior. While she doesn't posses in elemental powers, her superior martial arts and marksmanship with a wrist mounted dart gun enable her to easily outmatch those who do. * Lex Lex is late to join the group not joining until somewhere between the Tundra and Fractured arcs. He has a more arrogant personality but he ultimately does want to help other people much to Elle's relief. He serves as the muscle of the group ready to take down and nullify threats with ease. He possesses two knives and the power to cancel other powers out. * Serana Serana is Kent's sister. She doesn't join until the end of the series, but she serves primarily as home-base for the rest of the team. Her personality is that of a neat-freak but she is just as cunning as her brother and almost an equal fighter as well. She doesn't have any elemental powers, but she has a crossbow and training in martial arts in case she is either needed or attacked. Equipment/abilities * Universal The steel knights always have grappling hooks hidden in their robes and always posses the ability to do spinjitsu. This holds true for every mini-arc and story arc. * Heist The Steel Knights have dark grey masks and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, they have robes like the ninja do that cover the rest of the body underneath. Their color is dependent on the owner’s spinjitsu color. Kent uses a single flask of Tranquility Tea which he stated took forever to find. * Tundra The steel knight's clothes quickly get replaced with warm jackets with identity protecting hoods and googles, fur coats, and under armor that is a mixture of black and the owner's spinjitsu color. The weapons are white weapons with a glowing thermal middle to melt through enemies. * Fractured Their clothes are light survival outfits revealing the arms. It is made of robes woven together and offers less protection against damage, but has many supplies including water and tracking goggles on a belt. Grappling hooks are revealed to be smooth and black. Robes are based on the owner's spinjitsu color. They revert back to their default weapons. * Infection Their clothes are made of light compact metal with black masks on their faces and black garbs underneath the light metal. The metal color is based on the owner's spinjitsu color. Both have plating to protect against infection and all weapons have acoustic rhythms to disrupt the viral control frequencies. * Beacon They revert back to their heist equipment with everything except the Tranquility tea. Timeline * Origins Kent's sister was kidnapped by the Order of the Undying Light in order to further their agendas. Kent figured out and tried to stop them, but they hypnotized Serana into attacking him. She got away and the resulting fight looked like a struggle where Kent was attacking her. Kent went to the police, but they were already prepared to arrest him. It took about a month to clear everything up and prove him innocent. Elle on the other hand went to the ninja. When she told them, Sensei Wu regretfully claimed the ninja were too busy and refused to offer any insight. Well Kent decided he had enough and founded the Steel Knights to save Serana when no one else would. Elle joined and thus, the Steel Knights was born. * Heist Kent and Elle spent a very long time searching and training and eventually, they got a lead about a scroll that might have information about his sister. Little did they know it was a prophecy about Kai and Sensei Wu hid it to protect him. They got everything ready to steal the scroll from Sensei Wu including buying Tranquility Tea. Well they successfully took the scroll and made it to a long winding road on the hillside before they were finally caught up to by the ninja. They fought all the way to a recycling plant where Kent used the tea to hold them off while Elle escaped with the scroll. But it was unreadable so they searched the library for answers. They were once again chased but escaped once again. Finally, they orchestrated a break-in to temporarily use the Sword of Sanctuary. The ninja found this out and managed to cause a blackout in the facility weakening Kent long enough to switch the real scroll with a fake and get away. Kent and Elle read the fake scroll and leave the facility. * Tundra They just like everyone, were out and about in Ninjago when a portal opened from a beach resort and a subzero storm froze almost all of Ninjago. Kent stayed to loot clues from unguarded vaults while Elle helped people get away. She was sighted and caught by the ninja before explaining everything and making a truce with them. They help defend a ski lodge and Kent arrives with some survivors. The group readies themselves to investigate splitting up exploring the world and investigating. Kent, Elle, Cole, and Zane discover the invaders using molten magma to create a fire zone while the other ninja discover hurricane-like magic. They head back to Sensei Wu and learn about the elemental plane and how they must stop them from recreating earth or it will be irreversible. They find out about a satellite, fail to stop it's launch, but ultimately stop General Frostburn before he can activate it and use his magic to reverse the effects on Ninjago. Elle and Kent agree to a permanent truce with the ninja. * Fractured Lex joins the group somewhere between the arcs much to the approval of everyone who wants the Steel Knights to be less selfish. The ninja are searching for the cause of a collapse in the elemental realm and the Steel Knights join in exchange for their promise to help search for Serana. They find the void whom took and embodied form and pulled the group into itself. They discover a half-world full of survivors and dimensional entities as well as agressive inter-dimensional bugs. At one point, a city is attacked by two massive bugs creatures. Sensei Wu kills one but gets some sort of infection while Lex risks his life only to unlock his true potential and kills the other. Ultimately, they find the heart of the void, kill it, and restore balance to the elemental plane. * Infection The Steel Knights along with the ninja looked after Sensei Wu's infection from the bug but it slowly but surely got worse starting to take over his mind until one day, Sensei Wu attacked them and started to spread a black goop across ninjago. They had no choice but the flee, but Elle got infected as well. Lex found out from Dareth that sound waves disrupted the creatures and their control. Cyrus Borg gave everyone sonic weapons but questioned why Kent would be allied with his sister's prophesied killer. Kent discovers the truth and leaves only for Misako to hunt him down and talk to him. Meanwhile, the group acquires music instruments necessary to launch an assault including a part they can launch into space and attach to the earlier satellite to generate sound waves. At the station, the group is attacked and the launch fails. Kent and Misako return when Kent finally asks for forgiveness, admits his mistakes, and unlocks his true potential stopping the invasion. The resistance regroups planning an assault to give Kent access to a global network. They launch the assault and succeed freeing everyone and killing the infecting virus for good. * Beacon The Order of the Undying Light creates a fake group called the Order of Cinder to lure the Dareth, the ninja, and the Steel Knights. It works and everyone is attacked on the train there, but it fails. The groups split up and investigate. Elle thinks he found someone from the order of the undying light talking to order of cinder but is chased away before more investigations can take place. That night, someone tries to take Kai forcing the group to double up on security having Lex and Nya guard him. The group investigates more over the next days only to find out the truth too late and find Lex and Nya knocked out with Kai missing. They manage to contact Serana and break hypnosis to find the sacrificial site and invade that just in time to see hypnotized Kai light Serana on fire. Kent tries to kill Kai, everyone else is fighting the order, and Lex tries negate what happened to Serana. High-ranking members get away, but Lex saves Serana and Lloyd breaks Kai's hypnosis. At ICU, Kent forgives Kai and they hear Serana is going to make it. Then everyone discusses the pillar super weapons and calls aid to stop the invading army. Everyone except Serana joins in the battle, assaults the weapons, and puts a stop to the Order of the Undying Light once and for all. * Epilogue With Serana saved the Steel Knights assure the ninja that they will stick around and asks them to call if they need help. Serana joins the group as base of operations and they head off back to base ready to help those in need. After everything, they become a genuinely heroic organization. Trivia * They have half the members until the epilogue but they are roughly twice as powerful with three exceptions, in most of Heist just Kent and Serana were powerful enough to escape the whole team because they were unprepared and in Kent's element, Kent can fight off the whole team singlehanded with his true potential in heist, Lex is slightly stronger than the others in his group, and Serana is slightly weaker than others in his group. * Sensei Wu kept a scroll for himself and refused to help Elle because he knew Kent would try to kill Kai based on the information from the scroll. Unfortunately, this led to a divide and caused the events of the Heist arc. * Kent incorrectly believes the scroll to be a prophecy about his sister when it's really a prophecy about Kai. Creator Aaxelae (talk) Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Groups